User talk:DoorToNothing
Re:+ and ++ weapon redirects I understand now, thanks. Sorry for the trouble!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 18:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) what is the theme? sorry if my question is silly but i am confused. what is the topic of the namine competition? what theme am i supposed to draw? thank you hope you answer me Talk Bubble I really don't know where to put this, but since Lapis doesn't do Talk Bubbles anymore and Xiggie looks busy, is there any chance you would be able to make a Talk Bubble for me? I'll get the icon/quote/color scheme later. Dornob25 03:17, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Shanelle Gray Workman Interview Data World Isn't Data World like a new world in coded? --Cococrash11 02:58, December 14, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 :The data worlds are the worlds made out of Jiminy's Journal's data that the Data Sora travels through throughout the events of Kingdom Hearts coded. Personally, I find the article redundant. -- 02:59, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Yeah but Mickey and other people from the real world went inside like a world. --Cococrash11 03:00, December 14, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 :At that point, I got lost in Kingdom Hearts coded's story. I could probably explain this to you in further detail if I was to go back over the storyline of Episode 5, which is the episode that I think is when the whole paradoxial Data World-real world transportation occured. -- 03:02, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Sure sure but this world is diffrent from the real world. Beside this world is like the Awakening. --Cococrash11 03:07, December 14, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Also I know the Storyline detail in Episdoe 5 because Jiminy Journal somehow transport them in the Data World. Beside its kinda like Castle Oblivion. --Cococrash11 03:09, December 14, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 :In that case, no, it is most certainly not like an actual world. It is just the data from Jiminy's Journal. It's not an actual world that is new to the series; Jiminy's Journal's Riku-like incarnation could teleport them there because it is its own data. This shows that the journal has some control over the data worlds, and perhaps those near it, because the data is its own. Therefore, the "Data World" is not an actual world. -- 03:12, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Malifeint did said she is going to take over the Data World and all the real people think its a world and beside the reason I said its like Castle Oblivion is the same because they both project memories of world Sora visit. Also most of their adventure is inside the Data World not in the real world what do you called that? --Cococrash11 04:11, December 14, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 :First of all, I would like to stress the importance of using proper grammar. It will make things go much faster and easier for both of us. You see, the events aren't just being replayed, like viewing a simulation of Kingdom Hearts. What's happening is a different, data-created, unreal Sora is the one in the adventure. His actions are not going to match that of the real, feeling Sora. Also, things start to change drastically when characters from the real world interfere, such as current-time Pete and Maleficent. They weren't around at the time of the adventures that took place in Kingdom Hearts, so their influence on the story changes as well. Also, I'd like to bring up that worlds generally have no "god" character; however, characters with incredible, unreal power appear in the Data Worlds, which is unrealistic, even for Kingdom Hearts. For example, Maleficent is able to destroy Sora's Keyblade at whim, and Jiminy's Journal (in Riku's form) is able to teleport outside beings into the data-formed worlds. -- 04:17, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Fine I guess theres no proof that the Data World is a world. But the Data World is siginifacnt in coded so it shouldn't be deleted. --Cococrash11 20:36, December 14, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Right now I had proof. Look at this site's Hollow Bastion section http://www.gamefaqs.com/mobile/mobile/file/943348/57054 Mickey said its a world. So technically its a new world for coded. --Cococrash11 01:37, December 16, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 :augh, it's not the same thing! it's a collection of digital worlds, but it's not a world in and of itself. unless we see data sora running through a world comprised of zeros and ones, or whatever, it's not an official world. now please drop this? it's just a term, that's all. --Neumannz 02:51, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Contest Sorry, I seem to have lost all ability to draw KH-style! :( — YuanSalve! 04:19, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, that sure is unfortunate; oh well, be sure to get a vote in for those who did retain that ability from their corny fan-art days. I'm sure that you're still a great freeform artist, though! -- 04:55, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Muchos Gracias Game Template